


Find Another Way (To Say I Love You)

by AlexanderYamilton



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/M, been dying to write this for ages, it's just fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderYamilton/pseuds/AlexanderYamilton
Summary: It's been years since Phil realized that he was in love with Rita. Too bad they've only known each other for two weeks.





	Find Another Way (To Say I Love You)

“So from what I can tell, the forecast in Punxsutawney went really well. It was different from what everyone expected but I haven’t heard anyone say a bad word about it yet. Nice work.” Rita smiled as she said this, though this was nothing new; Phil has already been complimented on his out-of-character report since returning to Pittsburgh, and Rita had already expressed her approval of it while they were still in the small town. He didn’t need to hear it again, but he loved to hear Rita talk about it.

Then again, he supposed he could listen to her explain the history of trash compactors if she wanted to talk about it, and he’d still love to hear it.

“Thanks,” Phil replied, returning the smile with one of his own. “So what’s their next big project for you?”

Rita sighed, stabbing her fork into her pasta, clearly exasperated at the thought of it. “Diane is supposed to go to the Public Theater to report on their performance on Saturday, and they’ve decided I should be the one to produce it.”

“I thought she hated theater; wasn’t she the one who did nothing but complain about how she hates actors through her whole report on it last year? Why would they send her again?”

Rita rolled her eyes. “Something about how she’s ‘grown as a journalist’ and how she apparently promised that she’d treat the subject with the utmost professionalism.” She tossed the fork down, “But I overheard her grumbling about it the second the meeting was over, so I don’t trust her word in the slightest”

Phil gave her a sympathetic nod as she continued on. He really felt bad; the station seemed intent on giving her all of the hopeless cases after the apparent miracle she worked on Phil.

The least he could do was let her vent when they met up for lunch. He could listen.

He loved to listen to her talk.

He loved the little crease in her nose that, as it happened, she got when she scowled as well as when she smiled.

He loved how passionate she was about her work and how obvious it was in the way she spoke about it.

He loved her witty, sarcastic comments, and he loved the satisfied look she had when they got a laugh out of someone.

He loved _her_.

Phil had loved Rita for years, and the though overwhelmed him every time he looked at her.

“Rita I-“ he said, not realizing he’d interrupted her until it was too late.

Rita had only known him for two weeks.

She stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

Phil collected his thoughts and continued, “I think if anyone can make the theater story a success, it’s you. You’re brilliant.”

Rita smiled, a glow of pride in her eyes. “Well I sure hope so. Thanks, Phil.” She glanced up at the clock and stood, gathering up the remains of her lunch, now forgotten in the midst of their conversation. “I’ve got to meet Jeremy before he leaves for the day and make sure he knows when to have the van ready to leave on Saturday.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Phil grinned in response. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

The grin fell as Rita walked away, leaving Phil alone with his now-cold fries. He sighed and got up to throw them away.

He wanted so badly to tell Rita how he felt, to let her know just how much he loved her. But he hadn’t told her about his Groundhog Day time loop, doubtful that she would believe him (because she really didn’t seem to believe him when he’d told her while it was still happening.) Phil would have to make her believe him in order to explain how he already loved her so much.

No; while he knew he’d have to tell her about it eventually, that conversation would have to wait.

In the meantime, he was still stuck, knowing that his feelings would easily come off as Too Much Too Soon.

Another thing that would have to wait, then

He could only hope that he could somehow get her to understand, even just a little bit.

So for the time being, he put the love he felt into everything else he said.

 

_“You’re just incredible”_

_“Rita, you look beautiful today”_

_“You might just be the smartest woman I know”_

 

These got him smiles, laughs, even a fond roll of the eyes every now and then.

 

He’d almost slipped up more than once.

 

_“I love…to listen to you talk. About anything.”_

_“I love y…your hair. It’s really beautiful when you put it up like that.”_

More smiles, thank yous

 

He even got to tell her a few times, without her knowing.

 

The time she fell asleep on his shoulder when they’d watched a movie at her apartment one night.

A couple of times when it had gotten late, and it was best that he just stay at her place, or she at his, for the night.

 

He’d wait to be sure she was actually asleep before kissing her gently on the forehead and whispering

 

_“I love you, Rita.”_

For now, this was enough for him.

 

**_A Month Later_ **

Phil walked out of the break room, two coffee cups in hand, just in time to see Rita passing by, clearly in a hurry.

He sped up to catch up to her, trying his best not to spill the coffee.

“Hey Rita, wait up!”

She stopped and looked back at him, trying to seem calm, but it was clear that she was anything but. “Phil, hey, I don’t really have the time-“

“I know, you’ve got your evaluation today, I just thought I’d bring you some coffee. For luck.”

Her tension eased, just a bit, as she smiled and took the cup. “Thank you. I’d forgotten to get myself any on the way here.” A glance up at the clock, and the nerves returned. “I really have to go, the meeting is in 15 minutes. Thanks again for the coffee.” She kissed him quickly. “I love you, see you later.”

Phil stood there dumbly as Rita rushed away, her words still hanging in the air.

_“I love you”_

He laughed to himself, a flush making its way onto his cheeks.

Rita loved him. She said she loved him.

Shaking his head, Phil continued walking. He had weather to predict, after all.

He let the knowledge that his feelings were returned guide him through his forecasts, lunch with Larry and Jeremy, until he found himself at the end of the workday, standing beside Rita’s car, waiting for her to arrive.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about 5 minutes, he finally saw Rita, visibly more relaxed than she had been that morning. The evaluation must have gone well.

He couldn’t wait, the minute she was close enough, Phil took Rita into his arms and kissed her.

Several moments later, Rita broke the kiss. Still in his arms, she blinked up at him, a laugh escaping her lips. “Good to see you, Phil. What was that for?”

Phil didn’t care how stupid his grin must have looked, he was so happy to finally be able to tell her, “I love you too, Rita.”

Rita’s brow furrowed in confusion. A beat. Then the realization hit. “Oh. Oh Right, I said…I didn’t mean to-“ Phil’s grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Rita shook her head, eyes wide. “No, I meant it. Of course I meant it, I just didn’t mean to say it like…that.”

Hope filling his chest again, Phil dared to ask, “But you do-“

Rita’s smile mirrored Phil’s own from before. “Yes, I love you.”

And Phil couldn’t care less if they were still in the parking garage; he kissed Rita again, stopping only to whisper the words against her lips before kissing her once more.

_“I love you”_

Rita pushed him away, cheeks equally flushed as Phil’s, still smiling as she unlocked her car. “Come on, it’s been a long day and I’m exhausted. I just want to go home and order Chinese food.” A teasing glance “You can come too if you want.”

Phil kissed her cheek. “I’d love to”

 

_And I Love You._

**Author's Note:**

> A Big thank you goes out to the Small Fandom USA. You guys are the best, and I couldn't have written this without you <3


End file.
